Fire Emblem Rebirth
by SkadiLostbelt1
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Grima y la muerte de Robin, trayendo tristeza a su futura familia...Morgan, viaja a otra dimensión para traerlo de vuelta no importa si este posee otra imagen...o actitud.
1. Prólogo

Morgan POV

Han pasado 2 o 3 años desde que mi padre decidió sacrificarse para salvar el mundo de Grima..para siempre.

A todos les dolió la partida del mejor estratega que existía, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que se hiciera un día para celebrarlo..."El día de la liberación" para honrar su memoria y la muerte de Grima.

Pero hay una persona que sigue sufriendo...mi madre: Lucina.

Se podría decir que depresión se queda corto con su vida sin padre, para el ojo público y familia ella está celebrando en memoria de mi padre y dejar su sacrificio sin ser en vano.

Pero en su habitación, se escucha su llanto mientras abraza la túnica de su esposo de melena blanca.

Incluso con 15 años, no me he declarado como la estratega número 1...siempre será la segunda.

Pero mi madre, ha cubierto a Falchion con la misma túnica dónde sus lágrimas caen.

No puedo verla así.

Me la he pasado buscando en grimorios y grimorios información sobre más allá o dimensiones, nuestros viajes temporales y una extraña batalla que fue invocada que debilitó las paredes dimensionales demasiado.

Por lo que, investigo a profundidad lo que queda de viajes del tiempo y dimensiones del antiguo dragón.

Estuve así los años dónde la mente de madre se rompía más y más, cuyo periodo dónde me hice un tatuaje de una mariposa dorada.

Así estuve hasta que pude conectar todo de los conocimientos y gracias a un grimorio antiguo encontrado en unas ruinas semejantes a dónde me reuní con el grupo de abuelo Chrom.

-Madre...te juro que iré por padre, volveremos a ser una familia.- dije acercándome a su rostro, que había perdido su belleza con ojeras graves.

-¿Lo harás...mi pequeña Morgan?...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus manos delgadas tocaban mi rostro.

-Te lo prometo.- dije con una sonrisa triste...

-Entonces...llévatela, a Falchion.-

-Tu espada? Pero que harás si algo aparece y necesitas defender. Por más que exista ahora la paz, nada asegura el mañana.-

-Me las puedo arreglar con cualquier espada...la vas a necesitar.- dijo mientras se intentaba parar para ir por la espada envuelta en túnica.

Desenvolviendo el arma, la extendía mientras su fuerza debilitada soportaba; tomo el arma de su familia incluso la túnica.

-Por nuestra familia...- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Por nuestra familia e Yvilil.-

En medio de un bosque, siendo aquel dónde Lucina llegó a este tiempo, hace ya varios años.

Con la túnica de su padre puesta aunque dejando sus brazos al descubierto enseñando su logo del venerable y en la derecha su mariposa dorada.

Con sus ojos púrpura en una mirada decidida, empezó a hacer fluir la magia hacia el libro que empezó a pasar hojas rápidamente.

Soltando una luz intensa con una luz celeste en forma de rayo hacia el frente.

-Por mi sangre, la de mi familia y la Sangre del Venerable...juro que traeré la paz a mi familia y a todo mi reino...- cuando el portal se logró estabilizar.

-Recuérdame...Padre.- con el brillo de la luna sobre el filo de Falchion, entro al portal y su aventura comenzó.

Mientras tanto en un camino que se podría considerar rural, estaba un Peliverde con mirada sería que se detuvo...una sensación familiar pero a la vez extraña lo invadió.

Alzando su mirada hacia la luna, sintiendo que encontraría la respuesta en ella.


	2. Capitulo 1

En medio de un bosque desconocido y dentro de una intensa tormenta sorpresiva...un fuerte trueno impacto en montón de árboles.

Saliendo de un portal oculto entre las hojas verdes y mojadas, aparecía a Morgan Lowell que rápidamente tapo su rostro por la intensa tormenta.

-Demonios, apenas llegó y empezaron los problemas...- molestia era lo que entonaba su voz mientras que el portal se cerraba.

Otro trueno estruendoso le saco un ligero susto antes de correr a ciegas dentro de aquel montón de hojas que la protegían ligeramente del agua que caía.

El sonido de sus botas salpicando en el lodo y fango era lo único que podía escuchar en esos momentos.

Ni siquiera podía sacar uno de sus grimorios para poder frenar el frío que sentía en su cuerpo.

-AYUDA! AUXILIO!.- el grito de una mujer llamo su atención y con cansancio, empezó a correr siguiendo el grito poniéndose su capucha.

Incluso si el lodo le complicaba el camino, pudo llegar al final del bosque, viendo un problema que parecía habitual en cualquier mundo que se podría imaginar.

Bandidos queriendo hacer de las suyas.

Parecía que era alguien importante debido a la carga del carruaje y los guardias en el suelo con su sangre escurriendo sobre el lodo.

-Dejenla en paz bastardos!.- dijo molesta mientras posaba sus manos sobre la Falchion.

-Sacate de aquí niñita o atente a las consecuencias.- dijo con uno de los bandidos, poseía una barba y una capucha mientras en sus manos se encontraba una hacha.

Con una mirada de terror y desesperación lanzada por la chica hacia la ojipurpura, que con un desenvaine rápido de su espada, se acercó velozmente hacia uno y con un corte rápido le cerró su garganta.

Una leve pausa se sintió mientras los otros bandidos miraban con algo de shock como su amigo caía sin vida agarrando su garganta.

Saliendo del silencio y dejando a la dama caer al lodo, los otros 4 bandidos se lanzaron contra Morgan, que está solamente tomo el mango de su espada y contraatacó.

Atrapando el filo de una lanza con el agujero que poseía Falchion, rompió el arma para dar un corte directo en el pecho del lancero.

Atacada por la espalda, la pelimorada recibió un corte en su brazo por una espada; con molestia tomo su espada y rápidamente hizo volar el arma para dar una apuñalada en pecho que lo hizo caer.

Levantándose lentamente sacando la falchion, volteo su mirada hacia el último bandadido que asustado se fue corriendo de ahí dejando parte de sus monedas (Que probablemente sea igual a base de robos)...

Acercándose a la joven damisela asustada, que retrocedió hasta lo que podía del carruaje temiendo...hasta que solamente la ayudo a subir nuevamente al vehículo.

-Ahora puede seguir adelante señorita...- dijo ocultando su rostro con su capucha morada mientras la chica se tranquilizaba, en eso gritos vinieron por el frente.

-MI SEÑORA!.-

-TU! NO TE MUEVAS!.-

Mirando los guardias llegando y con los cadáveres de los bandidos, solamente soltó una risa la pelimorada.

-Bueno señorita, creo que me tengo que retirar...espero que regrese bien a casa.- dijo mientras empezaba a correr en la dirección opuesta agarrando el dinero del ladrón en su huida.

-(Ladrón que le roba a Ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón).- dijo la chica mientras ya se perdía de la vista.

...

-Creo que debí pedir un mapa siquiera...he estado caminando por mucho tiempo y mis pies me están matando! ni siquiera cuando estaba con abuelo Chrom las caminatas eran tantas!.-

Ahí estaba una Morgan temblorosa de frío tras la tormenta que la dejo empapada y la noche helada que se vino, que empezaba a calar en sus huesos.

-D d debo siquiera e e encontrar una cabaña p p para pasar la n n noche...s s siempre hay un loco c c con una na na casa en medio de la n n nada.- dijo la pelimorada mientras miraba el bosque pudiendo encontrar algo.

Su suerte pareció cambiar en ese momento, cuando logro ver una pequeña villa a lo lejos.

-S s s siiiiiii!.- con el entusiasmo que pudo, empezó a correr hacia la "civilización" para poder dormir siquiera en una cama dura para descansar.

Aunque cuando llegó al lugar, su humor cambio cuando el lugar... parecía una villa fantasma.

Un silencio sepulcral.

-Porque siento de que ya he vivido esto antes...- dijo cuando el trote de un caballo y pasos la hicieron voltear para ver a la entrada a un grupo de personas.

Eran personas de ropajes cafés y rojizos oscuros, con múltiples armas mientras que el iba a caballo poseía una armadura.

-Mira que tenemos aquí...un forastero que no sabe del toque de queda.- dijo el jinete mientras en su mano derecha mantenía una lanza de bronce.

-Y mirándote, ¿supongo que eres el líder de unos bandidos no?.- dijo Morgan mientras mantenía sus manos en la empuñadura de Falchion.

-Te propongo algo... Danos esa espada que tienes y te dejaremos vivir, si no...atente a los consecuencias.- dijo el líder.

-Prefiero morir antes de que entregar a Falchion a unos sin honor como ustedes...- dijo mientras desenvainba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el grupo.

-Bueno...si tú lo quieres así.-

Iniciando el trote del animal, el líder salto a la carga con lanza en vano que para Morgan fue difícil esquivarla debido a su cansancio aunque no pudo evitar el corte de una hacha lanzada sobre su espalda.

Y de ahí, espadas y hachas empezaron ir contra ellas que solamente podía bloquear.

bloquear.

bloquear.

y Bloquear.

Hasta que...

-Mi mano!.- Dijo cuando una gran herida se presenció en ese lugar haciendo soltar su espada, sorprendiendo a todos a no perder la mano.

-Tu tomaste está decisión...solo acepta tu destino y muere!.- dijo el jinete cargando nuevamente para acabar con la Lowell de una vez.

-(_NO NO NO NO! PROMETÍ REUNIR A PAPÁ CON MADRE...NO DEBO MORIR!).-_

_-(DEBO VIVIR, DEBO VIVIR, DEBO VIVIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR).- _Dijo en su momento.

En su desesperación, no se percató de un aura oscura empezaba salir de su cuerpo junto a marcas moradas sobre su rostro y ojos rojos.

Con una marca reconocida en ojo...

La marca de Grima.

-Q q qué carajos eso?!.-

-HUYAN HUYAN!.-

-QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!.-

-AHHHHHH!.-

Gritos de desesperación y agonía fueron lo que sonaban cuando la niebla oscura atrapó a todos los bandidos que solamente podían ver...

Los ojos rojos.

-(_De..bo...vi.vir..).- _fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

Junto a la inconsciencia de la niña, los cadáveres de los bandidos con expresiones de horror y miedo quedaron junto a ella.

Fin del capítulo 1


	3. Capítulo 2

Abriendo sus ojos púrpuras muy lentamente y con su cuerpo completamente adolorido, Morgan Lowell empezaba a despertar de lo que se podría decir "una larga siesta" dentro de una habitación que parecía de huéspedes

Cuando su mente se encontraba un poco mas activa, abrio los ojos con miedo mirando hacia los lados buscando su espada.

-(_Donde esta la falchion?!).- _dijo en miedo cuando no encontró la espada de su familia.

En eso, entrando por la puerta que había pudo ver la figura de una mujer joven con un traje habitual de campesina con una mirada de sorpresa.

-Haz despertado, eso me alegra.- dijo con un tono calmado mientras se acerca a la chica, cuando la adulta le toco el hombro hizo que la pelimorada se asustará.

-Mi espada! donde esta mi espada?!.-

-Tranquila, esta en el comedor. mi esposo decidió darle una ligera limpieza y buscarle una nueva vaina.- dijo busvando una manera de tranquilizar a la Lowell que esta simplemente se relajo junto al ambiente.

-Donde estoy?.-

-Sigues en nuestro pueblo, llevas inconsciente por una semana tras tu pelea contra los bandidos.-

-Bandidos?...- pregunto, en eso las memorias llegaron, cuando todo se oscureció y los gritos de terror se escucharon.

-Si, gracias a ti esos bandidos no volverán a dañarnos; hemos perdido mucho por sus supuestas "cuotas".- dijo con lágrimas la señora pudiendo respirar en paz.

Cuando fue a la sala, encontró a Falchion sobre una mesa estando bastante limpia junto a una vaina con el patrón púrpura de la gabardina.

-No pude levantar mucho esa espada por lo que tuve que ponerla ahí pero diré, tiene un excelente filo.- dijo el marido de la señora mientras se encontraba sentado.

Morgan solo hizo una ligera referencia y se acercó a su espada para mirarla, el brillo del sol hacia verla hermosa su espada.

Tomo la vaina colocándolo sobre su cinturón y envaino el arma, también noto un mapa enrollado que lo tomo guardandolo.

-Te vas? es muy temprano para que te vayas y apenas haz despertado señorita.- dijo la voz de un niño pequeño al ver a Morgan colocándose su equipo.

-Lo sé pero no debo dejar de viajar, tengo una misión y de paso ayudar a pueblos como ustedes de bandidos que les quiera hacer daño. Muchas gracias por aberme cuidado- con una sonrisa y capucha encima puesta, volteo hacia la familia y se retiró del hogar.

vió que apenas estaba amaneciendo por lo que pocas personas estarían despiertas, por lo que solo sonrió y se fue del lugar sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

...

Saliendo del pueblo, saco el mapa que agarro y noto la gran área que representaba el continente.

Ella noto que la lengua era muy similar a su mundo por lo que logro entender, aunque solo noto las 4 áreas marcadas.

En rojo estaba el [Imperio Adrestiano] siendo una gran zona del mapa, junto un numero puesto en la esquina inferior siendo "Año imperial 1180"

En azul estaba el [Reino Sagrado de Faerghus] notando también una porción considerable

En amarillo estaba la [Alianza Leicester] siendo un área grande pero para los que fueron los demás, era pequeño.

la Lowell estaba confusa sobre todo encontrar, ya que tuvo la suerte de aparecer en un bosque y a ver tenido que vagar por mucho tiempo; aunque su cuerpo pudo resistir tras haberlo hecho muchas veces cuando estaba los "Pastores" con si abuelo Chrom, su madre Lucina y...

Su padre Robin.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, los bonitos recuerdos que tenía con el jugandole bromas y jugando con los juegos de mesa llegaron a su mente; paso un ligero tiempo así hasta que soltó un suspiro y miro al cielo despejado.

-Te encontraré padre y volverás con mamá...te lo prometo.- dijo con su determinación y su camino empezó desde aquí.

**_Aunque esté camino...estará más lleno de piedras que le harán ver su determinación._**

* * *

-Oye, haz estado más distraído de lo normal ¿pasa algo?.- la voz grave de Jeralt se hizo presente cuando vió a su hijo: Byleth, con la mirada perdida...más de lo habitual.

-No es nada, solo algo raro.- dijo de manera cortante mientras caminaban por una zona del imperio.

* * *

En la iglesia de Seiros, se podía ver a Lady Rhea mirando al cielo con una emoción de poca comprensión.

Cuando había caído la noche, sintió algo oscuro surgir de la nada para luego apagarse tan rápido como apareció.

Pensó en un momento mandar soldados a investigar pero decidió desistir al desaparecer rastro.

**_Lo que no sabía la Arzobispa...es que una amenaza más allá de lo que podía pensar llegó...como un parásito._**


	4. Capitulo 3

Tiempo

La verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo, tras vagar por tantos lugares tan diferentes en este mundo en su búsqueda.

Un lado de ella se estaba cansando de la buscada habiendo tantas personas que parecían a su padre pero algo dentro de ella no resonaba cuando los veía, pero también sentía una ligera satisfacción cuando ayudaba a pueblos algo dañados por bandidos o simplemente ayudaba con criaturas molestas.

Ella lo hizo junto a su abuelo y familia cuando llegó al tiempo donde no había sido concebida, tras la reescritura de la línea del tiempo muchos pensaban que ella desaparecería junto a su madre pero no.

Su madre no se vio afectada simplemente porque su existencia no afectaba su la línea temporal con su yo joven, mientras que ella era tanto su Madre.

Los viajes en el tiempo siempre serán confusos por más que las personas digan crear teorías, son tan fluctuantes y tan impredecible como el tiempo lo manejara.

Ahorita mismo se encontraba cercana a un poblado un tanto habitado, en comparación de las cuidades centrales se quedaba muy corto claro está pero de ahí en afuera era acogedor.

Decidió acampar con unas cosas que logro comprar con los pueblos que decidieron otorgarle un poco de dinero, tras unos meses pudo comprar algo de equipo.

Una espada de bronce y unos objetos que pudo utilizar como casa de acampar gracias a su gran ingenio...tras varios errores claro está.

Ella aún tiene la Falchion con ella, manteniendola en su vaina hasta que sea necesaria para quien sea la reencarnación de su padre pueda hacerle recuperar las memorias.

En eso, escucho el sonidos de botas pisando corriendo hacia abajo de la colina; logrando ocultarse apagando la lámpara que había logrado construir pudo ver a tres jóvenes.

Uno era una peliblanca y de piel pálida, otro era un rubio con una piel un tanto más normal mientras el último era un pelinegro de piel bronceada.

En eso, escuchando gritos a la lejanía supo a qué se enfrentaba.

Bandidos...otra vez.

Saliendo de su casa tomando su armamento, salió y empezó a buscar de dónde provenían el origen de las pisadas.

Supone que el ruido al ser bastante bullicio era algo lejos y probablemente los jóvenes hayan bajado para pedir ayuda.

Se percató del asunto cuando llegó a una zona abierta del campo.

* * *

Byleth había soñado algo extraño...más de lo normal.

La situación fue una niña sentada en un trono de piedra mientras le hablaba como si de alguien superior fuera o lo estuviera regañando.

Eso estaba en su mente cuando llegaron a su puerta tres jóvenes del la escuela de oficiales a pedirles ayuda.

Rápidamente supo sus nombres: Edelgard, Dimitri y Claude.

Cuando llegaron al campo abierto donde se encontraba el campamento, vieron a una misteriosa figura combatiendo contra dos de los bandidos.

Utilizando una espada de bronce aunque demostraba que ya estaba a últimos momentos de uso.

Agachándose de tal manera, pudo esquivar un ataque de hacha que iba en horizontal volando parte de su capucha, contraatacando con un corte en diagonal acabando con el bandido.

El otro era un arquero que huyó despavorido.

Cuando levanto la mirada, vió a el trío de estudiantes juntos a Byleth y Jeralt.

Cuando miró al Peliverde...lo sintió...

Esa sensación que buscaba...tanto al viajar a este mundo.

_-(Padre...).- _dijo mentalmente cuando vio al joven mercenario.

Pero su mirada tuvo que cambiar cuando más bandidos llegaron para atacarlos.

Viendo que su espada de bronce ya no tenía filo, decidió desenfundar la espada de su familia materna.

La Falchion.

-Avancen por la derecha Ustedes dos! *dijo señalando a Dimitri y Claude* Tu y yo por el frente!.- hablo Byleth mientras tomaban sus posiciones cada uno.

En eso Morgan se intento acercar al Peliverde, aunque se vio cortada cuando bandidos con espadas la empezaron atacarla.

-Ven aquí mocosa de mierda!.- grito el ladrón cuando se lanzo al ataque.

Bloqueando el ataque con la espada del Venerable, hizo choque con la espada de bronce del ladrón que rápidamente salió de sus manos cuando chocaron fuerzas.

Aunque cuando vio al arquero preparando su ataque, este fue derribado por el moreno que se encontraba con una sonrisa.

Sacando de su gabardina, extrajo un grimorio de color amarillo.

-ELTHUNDER!.- expulsó cuando se lanzo el poderosos ataque eléctrico que impacto al bandido que planeaba atacar al rubio por la espalda.

Activando su instinto táctico, logro ver el poder de cada uno y su clase.

Pero lo que no vió, fue como Byleth se encargaba del líder bandido de nombre: Kostas; sabía su nombre porque el hombre era buscado por sus actos y su rostro era algo bastante obvio.

Aunque esté luego se levantó y en vez de ir por el mercenario, decidió ir por la joven peliblanca de ropajes rojizos; que está saco una daga corta para intentar defenderse.

-Cuidado!.- empezó a correr como pudo para ir a ayudar a la chica, pero el Peliverde llegó y utilizando su cuerpo como escudo...esperaba lo peor.

-PA!.-

* * *

-Cuidado!.- corrió Morgan hacia la chica, pero Byleth llegó y utilizando su espada de hierro pudo proteger a la chica del ataque y quitarle el arma en el proceso.

El hombre salió volando y tras eso, empezaron a escapar.

-¿Están bien?.- dijo la pelimorada cuando llegó con el grupo de mercenario y estudiantes.

-¿Y tu quien eres?.- pregunto Jeralt sospechoso ante la presencia de la chica.

-Lamento por mis modales, me llamo Morgan.- dijo mientras hacía una ligera referencia ante el grupo y envainaba la espada nuevamente.

_-(Morgan?...)- _Se pregunto Inconscientemente el hijo del Jeralt.

-Bueno Morgan, gracias por ayudarnos a defender el pueblo...pero no te habíamos visto en la zona.- pregunto el adulto con cicatrices.

-Lo sé, digamos que soy más de estar en el bosque.- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa un tanto inocente para las habilidades que mostró en combate.

Sentía que lo había escuchado antes.

En eso, el grito de un Hombre se hizo presente captando la atención de todos.

-Somos los caballeros de Seiros! les daremos su merecido por aterrorizar a nuestros estudiantes! ¿eh? están escapando los ladrones, a por ellos!.- grito el misterioso hombre de armadura blanca junto a otros dos que fueron por los ladrones.

El que parecía líder, se acercó rápidamente al grupo con una sorpresa.

-Los estudiantes están sano y salvó pero...¿que tenemos aquí?.- pregunto Alois.

-Maldición...porque el?.- dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza con cara de decepción.

* * *

Alois tras emocionarse tras encontrarse con su antiguo capitán y este preguntará sobre la identidad de Byleth, miro seguidamente a Morgan que simplemente se encontraba algo confusa ante lo que veía.

-Eh? ¿Usted quien es señorita? no es muy joven para estar aquí?.- pregunto a ver la Lowell, que está simplemente se acarició la mejilla divertida.

-Si pero he vivido casi toda mi vida de este modo por lo que me acostumbré, mi nombre es Morgan mucho gusto.- dijo mientras hacía nuevamente una ligera referencia.

-Bueno bueno, también me encantaría que vinieras al monasterio; tal vez se interesen por ti.- dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

-*Suspiro* lo siento chiquilla por meterte en esto.-

-No se preocupe señor Jeralt, aparte siento que así ya podré estabilizar un poco mi vida jeje.- dijo mientras sonreía.

...

En eso Morgan prefirió mantenerse cerca de Byleth ya que empezó a hablar con el trío de estudiantes que resultaron ser de la academia de oficiales de Garreg Mach y...rápidamente se pusieron a discutir que simplemente pudo sacar una risa pequeña a Morgan.

-Y parece que alguien se está divirtiendo ligeramente de esta acalorada discusión entre altezas...aunque con la habilidad que mostraste no me sorprende- dijo de manera divertida Claude que tomo por sorpresa a Morgan.

-Pues sus personalidades chocan del tal modo que son tan divertidas, pero también a veces sirve en el campo de batalla para poder levantar la moral de los soldados; pero tampoco hay que dejarlo ser a menudo porque también puede sembrar discordia.- dijo mientras recordaba los momentos en los que se tuvo que enfrentar a locos.

-Me gusta esa forma de pensar tuya... estarías en tu zona natural uniendote al Reino de Faerghus.- dijo de manera amable el rubio mientras miraba a Morgan y le daba su proposición.

-No diría lo mismo Dimitri, las mentes frescas como ellas son lo que necesitamos en el imperio.- agrego la futura emperador recordando la corrupción que rige su hogar.

-Ustedes discutiendo mientras ella demuestra lo necesario para alianza, se llevaría con nosotros como si fuera pez en el agua.- contesto el moreno con su contrapropuesta.

-Hey Hey déjenme tiempo para pensarlo, es algo complicado.- dijo mientras acariciaba su nuca y su mirada pasaba disimuladamente.

Aunque con la discusión que anteriormente tuvieron sobre el destino de Byleth, este había mostrado un ligero interés en el imperio Adrestiano (Para el gusto de Edelgard).

Pero lo tendrá que pensar cuando lleguen al templo y la decisión que tome el que probablemente sea la reencarnación de su padre...pero algo le daba mala espina.

Es como si fuera un robot...algo sin... emociones y eso le dolía un poco a ella, recordando lo expresivo que era su padre.

Entonces, lo ayudara a recuperar sus emociones.

* * *

La caminata fue un tanto larga y a la vez un poco incómoda, sobre todo por el intentar sacar temas de conversación para Byleth que parecía intentar seguirle el diálogo pero al final todo quedaba en un punto muerto, aunque ella sabia que había algo detrás de esa actitud.

fue una caminata considerable, con comentarios proveniente del trío que había llegado junto.

Hasta que tras una caminata considerable, salieron del bosque y lo lograron ver

El Monasterio de Garreg Mach.

El lugar era considerablemente grande con un gran castillo al final del camino restante, en eso Dimitri al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica comento.

-También es tu primera visita al monasterio, verdad?.- pregunto el león azul mientras seguía caminando.

-Si haz viajado por todo Fodlan, entonces reconoceras a la gente rápidamente; tanto todo lo bueno como lo malo.- dijo de manera intrigante el ciervo dorado, que para Morgan le sacaba siempre una expresión de rareza.

Para ella, el tipo era realmente extraño.

Siguiendo el paso rápidamente que había dado Byleth y Jeralt, llegaron a la entrada donde el trío se quedó parado viendo hacia arriba.

Ahí estaba Lady Rhea.

-Lady Rhea...- contesto conmocionado el rubio mirando hacia el lugar donde la Arzobispa observaba.

Poseía una mirada como de nostalgia al ver a Byleth, seguido pasó una mirada hacia Morgan que no demostraba simple vista nada pero en sus adentros...estaba preguntándose.

¿quien era ella?.

* * *

-Es impresionante Lady Rhea en persona...- dijo Morgan cuando se encontró parada junto a Byleth y su padre.

-Lady Rhea?.- pregunto el Peliverde con casi nula emoción.

-La Arzobispa, la mayoría de la gente de Fodlan creen en Preceptos de Seiros por lo que Lady Rhea es la cabeza de esta descomunal institución religiosa.- aclaro Jeralt al joven Peliverde.

-De manera más sencilla; si fuera un Reino, Lady Rhea sería la Reina.- dijo de manera simple pero eficaz Morgan tras haber revisado la historia de cada país a lo largo de su viaje.

En eso, llegaron la mencionada Arzobispa y su consejero.

-Lamentamos hacete esperar Jeralt, mi nombre es Sethet (N/A: DIO!) y soy el consejero de la Arzobispa.- dijo mientras miraba a los tres pero su atención se enfocó en Morgan.

-A pues hola.- contesto de manera cortante el mercenario.

_-(Vaya tacto la verdad).- _dijo para sus adentros la chica.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Jeralt, ¿acaso habrá sido la voluntad de la diosa que nos volvamos a encontrar de este modo?.- pregunto amablemente la Peliverde, cuando su mirada poso curiosa sobre Morgan.-¿Quien es la chica? ¿no es muy joven para ser mercenaria?.

-Ella no es una de nosotros, fue una chica que decidió ayudarnos en el combate contra los bandidos...bastante habil.- contesto Byleth con su casi monótona.

-Es un gusto conocerla Lady Rhea, mi nombre es Morgan y me considero un tipo de nómada.- dijo tranquilamente chica.

Su actual apariencia demostraba ese papel que acogió con su pelo más largo y qué parte de su gabardina se encontraba un tanto sucia con tonos colores perdidos por la suciedad.

-Veo Jeralt, que haz Sido bendecido con la paternidad. este es tu hijo ¿no?.- pregunto la Arzobispa.

-Si, nació años después que me fuí. me hubiera gustado presentarlo con su madre pero una enfermedad nos la arrebato.- contesto con un tono triste Jeralt.

Para Morgan fue un apretón en el corazón, básicamente fue como si su abuela muriera y eso podría explicar la falta de emoción de Byleth.

Nunca le agrado sus abuelos paternos, solo los de su madre son dignos de que los llame abuelos.

-El capitán Alois nos contó de la hazañas de ti, ¿como te llamas?.- pregunto de manera amable la Peliverde.

-Me llamo Byleth.-

Tras una conversación ligera sobre el destino de Byleth uniendose a los caballeros de Seiros, todo se enfocó en Morgan.

-Como vemos, aún tienes la edad suficiente para estudiar en la academia de oficiales pero al ser nómada no sabemos de qué lugar eres; hablaremos con los líderes de las casas para ver qué podemos hacer.- dijo tranquilamente Rhea.

Eso le tomo un tanto a Morgan por sorpresa pero no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Tener un lugar cómodo dónde dormir y no estar buscando refugio en los lugares poco amigables era algo que se podría ir olvidando.

Tras eso y una charla más, Rhea se retiró con su consejero dejando a los tres solos.

Morgan fue la primera en retirarse a caminar por lo que se le permitiera de Garreg Mach, que curiosamente era considerable.

Los lugares eran bastantes vivos con lo verde que se veían aunque no planeaba irse muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba su padre o bueno, lo que es técnicamente su padre.

-Esto es tan confuso.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

Noto que muchos de los alumnos la miraba curiosa, sobre todo por el traje que parecía pegado a ella por tanto tiempo de uso y parte de su marca de Venerable sobre su hombro.

Era paz para ella hasta que un guardia le comunico que debía ir a la sala de Reuniones para hablar con los tres líderes para elija a cual entrará.

* * *

-Haz llegado a tiempo.- dijo el profesor Hanneman que estaba junto al Sethet y el trio.

Edelgard, Dimitri y Claude.

-Esperemos que ya haz pensado en cual vas a estar, ahora dinos...Morgan ¿A cual casa vas entrar?.- dijo el profesor mirando al trío.

-Yo elijo...-

Fin del capítulo


	5. Capitulo 4

-Yo elijo...a las Aguilas Negras.- decidió la Lowell mientras miraba hacia el consejero y los demas profesores que simplemente asintieron.

Delegado de los leones y el de los ciervos se podria decir que soltaron un suspiro de decepción mientras que Edelgard mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta señorita Morgan, mentes como la tuya es lo que necesitamos.- dijo la futura emperador a la estratega de pelo púrpura.

-Bueno, tras tu elección debes pasar unos momentos con el profesor Hanneman para que puedas reunirte con los miembros de tu casa.- hablo con su tono serio el consejero, la Lowell asintió con su cabeza para luego hacer que los delegados se retirarán.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la oficina de Emblemelogia, con el profesor fan de las crestas.

-Bueno señorita Morgan, le pidieron venir aquí para averiguar si posee una cresta en su sangre.-

-Una cresta? ¿que es eso?.- pregunto la pelimorada.

-¿No sabes que es una Cresta? espero que tu casa no se moleste porque tardaré en explicarte.- dijo con emoción el profesor.

-Son el poder encarnado.Se dice que han sido otorgados a los humanos por la diosa hace incontables años, se alojan en la sangre y se transmiten a los descendientes a través de la sangre...-

La explicación sobre las crestas le parecía bastante interesante, ya que se podría definir el potencial oculto de su familia materna con la marca del Venerable.

-Disculpa la explicación extensa pero era necesario señorita Morgan; ahora con esta máquina podremos saber si tienes una cresta, puedes estar tranquila, no te dolerá.- dijo mientras aparecía un círculo púrpura en el suelo con dos líneas cruzadas con unas ligeras marcas en el punto de cruce.

-Coloque su mano sobre la máquina y el resto se hará solo!.-

-Emm...ok profesor.- contesto un poco mareada procesando tanta información mientras colocaba su mano sobre la máquina.

pasaron unos segundos hasta que la máquina mostró un símbolo reconocido para ella.

El símbolo del Venerable.

-Impresionante...jamás había visto un dibujo como este ¡¿Será de una cresta que no se tenga registro hasta ahora?! increíble!.- dijo completamente emocionado mientras miraba el logo, Morgan ya había levantado la mano.

-Un momento...se parece a mi marca.- dijo un poco impresionada ante el suceso, ella siempre tuvo una ligera creencia de que heredaría el poder de su familia materna pero debido a su padre, limitaría eso.

-¿Marca?.-

-Si, está marca que tengo.- levantando su manga izquierda, expuso su marca del Venerable que igualmente era del sello.

-¿Sera posible...que tú cresta sea tan poderosa que se manifiesta en tu cuerpo de manera física? esto es simplemente impresionante, podría ser que tú la heredaste de un familiar lejano si tomamos que eres una nómada.- contesto el profesor Hanneman viendo con mayor curiosidad la estudiante enigmática.

-Tal vez sea una casualidad o coincidencia, siempre hay que tener esa posibilidad dentro de nuestros planes.- contesto rascando su nuca tapando su marca rápidamente.

-Bueno, ya te puedes retirar con tu casa y su delegado señorita Morgan.-

...

Ahí estaba parada, enfrente de la entrada a la casa de las águilas negras, soltando un suspiro y entrando con valentía a lo que sería su nuevo hogar por un tiempo.

Cuando su presencia se notó dentro del lugar, Edelgard se acercó a ella y la acompañó al centro donde los miembros de la casa se acercaron...bueno excepto Bernadetta que se mantuvo oculta debajo de una de las mesas.

-Todos, les presento a la nueva miembro de las águilas negras...y del imperio Adrestiano, Morgan.- dijo mientras que Morgan hacia una ligera reverencia para luego levantar la mirada.

-Un gusto, Morgan Lowell...al servicio.- dijo con una sonrisa y todos empezaron a dar sus opiniones.

-Entonces usted es la chica que ayudo a lady Edelgard? le agradezco por su ayuda con mi señora.- dijo Hubert con su tono extremadamente misterioso y un tanto tenebroso.

-(Si no fuera otro mundo, diría que este viene de Plegia).- pensó con un tanto nerviosismo.

-Tu eres la nueva compañera?! ¡¿la estratega?! impresionante y los que han hablado han dicho que eres muy fuerte! (Aparte...de algo bella...).- dijo alegre el chico de pelo azul claro Caspar.

-Tranqulizate Caspar, la puedes asustar. mucho gusto, Soy Dorothea.- hablo viendo a su compañero para luego dirigirse a la chica.

-*Bostezo* mucho gusto...Soy Linhardt...- dijo el Peliverde con su clásico tono somnoliento (N/A: Y yo que sufro de insomnio).

-Oh señorita Morgan! es un gusto conocerla, espero que me permita convivir con usted en el tiempo que dure y me permita protegerla.- hablo el pelinaranja mientras miraba a la chica, era obvio que el chico era un ligero don Juan.

-Gusto...mucho.., un gusto... conocerte.- dijo a duras penas la chica, se notaba que apenas podía hablar el idioma del lugar.

-Y dinos señorita Morgan...es verdad que usted es una nómada?.- el que habló fue el sirviente de Edelgard, que con su voz parecía que estaba juzgandola de muerte.

-Emmm si, soy una nómada que tuvo la dichosa suerte de encontrarse con la señorita Edelgard en la situación dónde apareció con los mercenarios para acabar con el bandido.- contesto Morgan ante la pregunta inquisitiva.

-Yo escuché que se te vio utilizando tanto armas como un hechizo de trueno, ¿nos podrías decir en qué te enfocas?.- pregunto Caspar un tanto emocionado por saber de ella.

-Mmmm si me tendría que definir en una clase...sería Táctica, me especializó en el combate con espadas junto a la magia junto como dice el nombre, me encargo de armar estrategias interesantes.- contesto junto a una sonrisa, cuando en eso vio algo moverse debajo de una mesa.

Cuando se acercó y se agachó vio a la última miembro de las águilas negras que no se presentó.

Era Bernadetta.

-Aaaaa! no te acerques!.- grito nerviosa saliendo del lugar corriendo detrás de Edelgard.

-Morgan, ella es Bernadetta. es bastante tímida. Bernadetta, ella es Morgan Lowell una nueva miembro.- dijo tranquilamente presentando a ambas.

-N n no me mires y no me hables por favor!.- dijo mostrando una gran timidez siguiéndo detrás de Edelgard, que Morgan solamente soltó un suspiro.

En eso, el pelinaranja se le acercó y noto la espada que mantenía en su vaina.

-Y esa espada señorita Morgan?.-

-Es falchion, una reliquia de mi familia materna...me la dieron antes de partir de viaje y los grimorios mágicos que poseo fueron regalos de mi...- en lo último se cortó, recordando a su padre sonriéndole tranquilamente mientras le curaba una herida en la cabeza.

_-Hay Morgan, debes dejar de hacer eso...no importa mucho tus memorias, mientras sigas creando nuevos.- estaba el peliblanco poniendo unas vendas sobre la cabeza de Morgan, cerrando una herida en la frente._

_-*Suspiro* está bien padre...si tú lo dices...- dijo, para que en el momento movió su pie a la derecha evitando un ligero agujero._

_-Intentalo mejor para la otra jeje.-_

-Morgan? estás bien?.- pregunto Edelgard mirando como la pelimorada tapaba su mirada cuando lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro.

-S Si...solamente fueron unos...recuerdos.- dijo mientras levantaba la mirada limpiando sus ojos llorosos poniendo una sonrisa aunque algo forzada.

* * *

La sorpresa fue un tanto obvia.

el ahora profesor Byleth había elegido darle clases a las águilas negras y la presentación fue un tanto nerviosa aunque Bernadetta había estado de pie pero se puso como siempre de nerviosa.

Y en estos momentos se encuentra en su dormitorio estando en la zona baja de estos, el lugar era acogedor pese a parecer pequeño desde afuera y habían dejado su uniforme en la cama.

Con un suspiro vio hacia afuera desde la ventana, con una mirada melancólica.

-Estaré haciendo lo correcto Madre? ¿Importará el tiempo que esté aquí o será que el no es padre? ¿Será una búsqueda inútil?.- se pregunto mientras miraba a la luna con una mirada melancólica.

-Tal vez debo...salir a respirar aire aquí afuera.-

* * *

Morgan había salido de su habitación tranquilamente se acercó a un árbol pequeño que estaba en el patio cercano.

Se sentó y se recostó mirando hacia la luna que parecía intrigarla de una manera que ni ella sabía, en eso pasos se oyeron a su espalda.

Volteo un poco alterada y noto que era Dimitri, el delegado de los leones azules.

-Parece que te gusta estar siempre atenta jeje.- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Morgan, viéndola.

-Al parecer si...realmente no puedo dormir, he estado pensando en algo.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

-Tal vez no debería meterme como caballero pero...¿en qué? ¿acaso te arrepientes de estar con las águilas negras?.- pregunto de una manera tranquila el rubio, sin intención de manipulación.

-No tonto, técnicamente debería decirle a Edelgard pero...parece que solamente quieres saberlo. es que...no sé si al estar aquí...pueda encontrar a mi padre.- la revelación tomo un poco sorprendido a Dimitri que luego decidió mantenerse callado.

-Tu padre? ¿no eras nómada?.-

-Lo soy, solamente que mi padre murió...y la creencia de mi gente dicen que si fue de buen corazón el renacerá en alguna parte del mundo; por lo que me fui de mi hogar y empezé a vagar por todo el continente para encontrarlo. he estado tantos tiempo en su búsqueda, que hay momentos como estos dónde dudo si seguir.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugaba un poco con la yerba.

-Me impresiona pero solamente te diré algo, sigue buscándolo...tal vez a veces parezca que nunca lo lograrás obtener pero es mejor que no hacer nada y quedar con la angustia en el pecho.- dijo mientras se paraba del lugar y se sacudía un poco.

-Gracias Dimitri.- dijo mientras se levantaba nuevamente del lugar sacudiéndose la poca tierra que le subió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir ya que creo que podría crearse rumores si nos ven.- aclaro mientras se retiraba.

Morgan sonrió y se fue retirando a su habitación, cuando entro no noto la presencia de otra persona.

Era Byleth.

-[¿Oye que sucede? ¿porque siento sentimientos de molestia por lo que viste?].- hablo Sothis en la mente del Peliverde, teniendo una ligera sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-(La verdad ni siquiera yo sé, solamente me sentí un poco molesto al verlos...se podrían definir cómo celos pero no encuentro la razón).- contesto el mercenario a la Loli que estaba en su cabeza.

-[_Mmm, esto es más raro de lo que pensé...hay algo dentro de el además de mí pero no sé cómo].- _pensó para sus adentros la pequeña mientras sentía una presencia adicional ahí, en ese lugar que es el alma de Byleth.

**_Algo extranjero..._**

Fin del capítulo

Listo!

disfruten.


	6. Capitulo 5

* * *

**_-REXCALIBUR!.- grito la hija de Robin, soltando el potente hechizo de viento; ella era de los pocos que podían hacerle daño a Grimma._**

-**_NIÑA_****_ PATETICA!.- el ataque oscuro del Dragón caído hizo salir unas púas del suelo, que apenas logro evitar pero perdiendo de su grimorio de viento._**

-**_TOMA_****_ ESTO!.- Lucina se abalanzó con un ataque estilo estoque para luego dar un tajo en diagonal, seguido fue recibido con un Mjlornir por parte de Robin._**

**_En_****_ el tiempo de recuperación del ataque eléctrico, fue recibido con la [Falchion Divina] atravesando su estómago por parte de Chrom y logrando alejarse para evitar un contraataque._**

-**_Vamos_****_ Robin, acabemos con esto.- el Venerable se sorprendió, al ver un energía oscura generandose en la mano del estratega._**

-**_No_****_ puedo dejar que esto siga...espero verlos en una vida mejor amigos...; Lucina y Morgan...mi reina y princesa...lo lamento.- soltó la energía dando al gran dragón oscuro._**

-**_ROBIN_****_/PADRE!.- el grito de su familia fue lo último que escucho el misterioso estratega, antes de desaparecer pero teniendo un hermoso recuerdo que no era de el pero a la vez_ si****_._**

**_-(Hubiera deseado verte nacer...mi pequeña)._**-

* * *

-PADRE!.- el grito de Morgan se levantó ante ese sueño/recuerdo que había vivido, antes de la muerte de su padre y su viaje a este reino.

Sintió su rostro humedecerse, lo toco y noto que las lágrimas caían por sus ojos...usando su gabardina para limpiarse los ojos.

_-(Bueno...es hora de iniciar todo...).- _Levantándose de la cama, noto en la zona de su diario y cajón; encontró el uniforme de las chicas; rápidamente se cambió y desde ese momento noto algo...peculiar.

Morgan nunca se había considerado una chica que se fijara en su físico debido a que realmente, no recordaba si fue por su meta de ser como su padre o simplemente no por la situación de dónde viene.

Y su atuendo siendo casi una calca al de su padre, con secciones similares al de su madre Lucina no mostraba mucho.

Pero ahora con el uniforme de la academia de oficiales, hacia resaltar sus...senos.

noto que se ajustaban a la camisa blanca, pareciendo pequeños pero firmes.

_-¿Porque tuve que sacar el cuerpo de mi abuela?.- _dijo con un suspiro, antes de tomar la gabardina de su padre y colocarsela.

Saliendo tranquilamente de los dormitorios, se dirigió al aula de las águilas negras saludando en su camino hasta que llegó.

-Oh Morgan, llegaste.- la voz tranquila de la delegada de pelo blanco se escucho al momento, en que la figura de Morgan apareció.

-No podía llegar tarde al primer día no?.- dijo con sentido del humor mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la peliblanca, notando un pequeño tablero con múltiples piezas.

-Parece que estás en medio de un juego, te acompaño?.-

-Realmente estaba esperando que alguien quiera jugar pero todos están ocupados, por lo que ¿que tal una partida?; me gustaría ver si realmente eres una táctica como dices.- dijo con una ligera burla pero no queriendo ofender a la estratega de pelo azul.

-Preparate señorita Edelgard, porque le mostraré que soy la estratega!.- con un falso aire de grandeza, para luego ponerse ambas reír.

...

Fue una partida considerablemente Reñida entre las dos chicas, sin percatarse del mundo estando concentradas.

_!Click!_

-La victoria me la llevo señorita Edelgard.- termino mientras mostraba un tablero considerablemente vacío que al inicio, teniendo cada las piezas rivales.

-Me impresionaste, nadie me había ganado durante el tiempo que he llevado; bien jugado.- dijo con honestidad mientras ambas juntaban las piezas.

-Usted también me sorprendió señorita Edelgard, nadie me había dado batalla desde hace tiempo.- tras juntar todo siguieron platicamos otro rato, hasta que una cabello azul corto se acerco a la mesa un tanto nervioso.

-Oye señorita Morgan, emm...¿le gustaría hacer un combate de entrenamiento conmigo? es que quiero ver que tan fuerte!.- dijo con emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño, Morgan le dio una ligera mirada a Edelgard y esta simplemente asintió tranquilamente.

-Bueno Caspar, pero te advierto...que no tengo piedad!.- dijo con alegría y bromeando, fiel a su actitud tanto burbujeante.

Dirigiéndose a la plaza de armas junto algunos miembros mas de su casa, siendo entre ellos Edelgard y Hubert.

Cuando llegaron ambos tomaron un hacha de práctica por Caspar y una espada de práctica para Morgan, se colocaron en el centro.

la tranquilidad rindio en el lugar por un tiempo...hasta que Caspar se lanzo al ataque primero, siendo bloqueado por Morgan con la espada; la Lowell noto un estilo bastante habilidoso con el arma pese a no mostrar una fuerza bastante fuerte como sucede habitualmente con los usuarios de hacha.

Tras dejar un poco la presión, Morgan empezo a usar el estilo de su madre debido al tamaño del arma; Caspar le intereso el estilo de combate usando el arma más como un estoque en vez del filo completo.

Edelgard miro bastante imprrsionada con el estilo de Morgan, se podria llamar "Versátil".

-Cree que ella pueda ayudarla en su meta?.- pregunto tranquilamente el sirviente mientras seguia viendo el combate.

-Lo será Hubert, demostraré con ella, que no necesitas tener la sangre mas noble o la mejor cresta para ser alguien importante.- dijo con determinación mientras veia el combate, y en eso llegaron los otros dos delegados.

Dimitri y Claude.

-Parece que estás bastante expectante con la joven Morgan, no sera que te gusta las chicas?.- dijo con burla, soltando una risa el delegado de los leones azules y el sonrojo molesto de la delegada de las águilas negras.

-Tiene un estilo bastante creativo, pese a tener un cuerpo pequeño sabe utilizar una espada que podria ser difícil.- analizando, la espada de práctica era un tanto grande y eso vio que Morgan lo usaba como un estoque, usando el pelo...

Pero, podra servir contra su manejo de la lanza?

-Jaque mate!.- grito mientras mandaba lejos el hacha de Caspar, el peliazul se levanto bastante sorprendido y luego agradeció alegremente el parry.

Todas las águilas negras se alegraron del hecho, viendo la habilidad de la chica.

En eso, Dimitri se acercó con uno de los Estándares y tomo una de las lanzas de práctica para acercarse a Morgan.

-Peleaste bastante interesante Morgan, te molestaría luchar conmigo?.- dijo con un tono Caballeroso.

Para Morgan, se encontraba dudosa ya que seria mostrar algo al "enemigo" que podría utilizar en el futuro simulacro pero no quería dejar un duelo interesante de lado.

-Demuestrale Morgan, el poder de las águilas negras.- hablo con la voz ligeramente alta, aunque demostraba algo de espectativa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Morgan se levanto y se preparó para el segundo parry.

_-(Tal vez...pueda intentarlo...).- _Morgan recordo una técnica de su madre que la vio ejecutar en sus combates contra los resurectos.

Levanto la espada de madera hacia arriba y dirigiendola hacía abajo, respirando profundamente y dijo la burla habitual de su madre.

-COMBAT ME!.-

Dimitri sonrió y se lanzo para atacarla con su estilo propio del delegado azul, pero en eso.

El símbolo del Venerable sobre el hombro de Morgan brillo ligeramente, activando su cresta.

Todo pareció ir a camara lenta, cuando Morgan bajo rápidamente la espada bloqueando la lanza y rompiéndola con un aumento repentino de fuerza.

-Impresionante...- solamente fue lo que que dijo Dimitri al ver su arma rota pero notando el mismo daño sobre la espada de práctica.

-Parece que por fin me salió.- con una risa, se quedó apenada al haber dañado el equipo.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos pocos días tras aquel día de entrenamiento y hoy, era el dia del simulacro de las tres casas.

Cómo su nombre dice, era un simulación de batalla entre las tres casas para refinar las habilidades en un espacio real pero controlado.

Ahorita mismo Morgan estaba esperando junto a los demás miembros de su clase, miraba que equipamiento utilizaba cada uno de sus compañeros para poder planear múltiples estratégias posibles.

Según las reglas del simulacro, cada clase debía tener solamente 5 miembros contando al maestro y delegado en cuestión.

Fueron Hubert, Bernadetta y Ella.

Se preparó con unos grimorios como Wind, Thunder y Fire para no dañar de gravedad; mientras se le permitió utilizar la Falchion de una manera menos ofensiva.

-La señorita Edelgard espera mucho de ti Morgan...dale una buena impresión ahora en un combate relativamente normal.- la voz sería de Hubert siempre le provocaba un escalofrío.

Bernadetta simplemente se encontraba como siempre, temblorosa y muy tímida; incluso cuando Morgan le iba a decir algo. está simplemente grito y dijo.

-Solo hablame durante el combate, afuera por favor no!.- grito nerviosa como siempre.

Pero con determinación, salieron al campo abierto junto al profesor y Edelgard, que viendo a la lejanía a los demás dijo.

-Aunque está sea una simulacro, no se dejen vencer y demuestren lo mejor!.- dijo Byleth mientras dejaba salir una espada de bronce.

-La hora llego profesor, espero que nos pueda guiar hacia la victoria.- dijo con tranquilidad Edelgard con hacha en mano.

-Morgan y Edelgard por la izquierda, Hubert, Bernadetta y yo iremos por la derecha. Confío en tus habilidades para arreglárselas ustedes dos.- Hablo Byleth con su tono de voz grave para luego comenzar a avanzar mientras que Edelgard y Morgan se iban por su dirección.

Entrando a una zona con arbustos, pudieron agacharse y ver a las unidades de los ciervos y leones colocadas.

-Lorentz e Ignatz están en el medio, una idea sería que el profesor atacará a Lorentz mientras que Hubert apoyado por Bernadetta se encargarán de Ignatz debido a que si se Byleth atacará a Ignatz se dejaría expuesto a Claude y Lorentz podría dañar a Hubert.- hablo Morgan mientras miraba como su predicción se cumplía con tranquilidad, dejando a ambos ciervos fuera de combate.

Una vez quitados de enmedio, Edelgard y Morgan se siguieron desplegando hacia la zona donde se encontrarían los leones azules.

Notaron que Ashe estaba en enfrente, con obvias intenciones de servir como atracción.

-Yo me encargo de Ashe,tu cubriendo mis espaldas; Dimitri te quiere atraer para luego atacarte así eliminandote del tablero. Siendo técnicamente tu la general, eliminando a la cabeza las tropas caerán fácilmente.- dijo en voz baja la peliazul hacia Edelgard, que está simplemente seguía el plan dado por Morgan.

-Comencemos con la diversión.- con una sonrisa, se acercaron rápidamente hacia Ashe; Usando un Thunder que impacto certeramente dejándolo aturdido para que luego, Edelgard avanzará dando un hachazo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-No crees que estamos expuestas?.- dijo Edelgard pero luego comprendió la situación.

Dimitri avanzaría primero siguiéndo una frase conocida "Un buen rey debe moverse primero, para que sus súbditos le sigan".

-Harás que Dimitri se acerque hacia a mi sirviendo como distracción para luego atacar a después de mí.- contesto Edelgard mientras Morgan se introducía en los arbustos cercanos con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa.

Aunque lo que no espero, fue Dudue avanzará mas y atacará a Edelgard; por lo que Morgan tubo que sacar la Falchion para detener el filo del hacha.

-Dimitri hablo de ti...espero que estés a la altura...- dijo con voz lenta, para luego usar la espada como defensa de Edelgard, seguido llegó Dimitri para empezar a luchar con Edelgard.

Morgan estaba molesta ya que la fuerza del hombre era considerable comparado con su cuerpo, por lo que sintió la necesidad de defenderse más que atacar.

Activando su cresta, consiguió poder a quitarse de encima el hacha para luego ponerlo a la defensiva y poder alejarlo lo suficiente.

Sacando su [Fire, lanzo el hechizo que salió más potente de lo normal dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Me impresiona...-

Tras eso, vio como Edelgard y Dimitri hacían un combate bastante igualado...que hasta se podría definir cómo una danza.

Se suponía que la hacha superaba a la lanza, pero cuando ambos tienen habilidad es difícil de usar la afinidad a tu favor.

Con su espada en mano, se acercó rápidamente y bloqueo un ataque de lanza de parte de Dimitri hacían su delegada.

-EDELGARD! VE POR LA PROFESOR, YO ME ENCARGO DE DIMITRI!.- gritando por error fue sosteniendo como podía el arma.

-Pero Morgan este es nuestro desafío!.- dijo ligeramente molesta la delegada pero luego escucho unos pasos pesados a su lado

-Encargate del profesor ya!.-

Con un asentimiento, vio como Byleth venía corriendo para poder apoyar a su alumna.

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar señorita Morgan, espero que no se contenga como en esa ocasión.- dijo mientras preparaba su lanza en mano, siendo esta vez una lanza de hierro.

Con su espada hacia abajo, adaptándola a su estilo de combate habitual se lanzo hacia el, con un tajo horizontal con la espada como si fuera mas pequeña y ligera que es.

* * *

-Profesor! que fue de Hubert y Bernadetta?!.- dijo mientras esquivaba un ataque del profesor Hanneman.

-Hubert fue dejado fuera de combate debido a una emboscada por parte de Claude mientras que Bernadetta cayó debido a un ataque de su compañera, estaban realmente cansados pero no lo aparentaban.- aclaro con su voz casi monótona mientras se acercaba a dar el golpe con su espada al profesor.

Tras derrotar al profesor obsesinados con la cresta, vieron que Dimitri aún mantenía un combate bastante fluido junto a Morgan.

-¿Cómo debemos de actuar profesor?.- pregunto seriamente, sobre si intervenir o dejar a Morgan solucionar el combate.

-Debemos dejarla, habrá en ocasiones donde no podremos apoyarla y donde las circunstancias serán de vida o muerte; debemos ver cómo se las arregla.-

Edelgard permaneció en silencio, observando como la estratega parecía empezar a cansarse junto a Dimitri.

* * *

-Ah ah ah, dime Morgan ¿aún crees continuar?.- dijo con ligero cansancio y con su voz agitada el delegado azul.

-Seguire hasta que logre el jaque mate.- dijo igual de condiciones la joven hija de Robin.

Dimitri se lanzó al ataque dando un golpe horizontal y hacia arriba, uno siendo esquivado y otro siendo detenido por la misma pose que hizo en su combate anterior.

El choque de ambos se hizo evidente la ligera aparición de la forma de sus crestas.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh!.-

-Jaque...Mateeee!.- dijo cuando con su fuerza aumentada y absorbida del ataque de Dimitri, logro quitarle la lanza de las manos a Dimitri y luego ponerla sobre su cuello la Falchion.

-Ganamos...- dijo con una alegría mientras respiraba agitada.

-Fin del simulacro, la Victoria se la lleva las águilas negras.-

* * *

-Lo hizo bastante bien profesor, no se que me sorprende de mi victoria...-

-Siendo honesto, fue pan comido.- dijo Byleth con su expresión ligeramente en blanco.

-Claro que si, eso es otra prueba de lo cualificado para guiar a las águilas negras.- dijo con orgullo la delegada roja.

En eso, llegaron todos los miembros incluidos con los que participaron en el combate.

-Tu has estado impresentable, maestro, perdón, yo quiero decir Impresionante. has llevado a nosotros a la victoria.- hablo como pudo Petra, con su clara dificultad hacia el idioma.

-Todos hemos aportado nuestro granito de arena, claro, pero no lo habríamos logrado sin ti.- hablo Dorothea con su tono alegre habitual

-Me preguntaba cuál sería nuestro verdadero potencial. y no me habéis decepcionado.- dijo Ferdinand con su clásico tono de voz algo alzada y caballeroso.

-Con todo, creo que le debemos la victoria a lady Edelgard.- El sirviente de la delegada hablo, dándole el crédito a su señora.

-Y eso? en esta batalla ella ha Sido un soldado más. por muy bien que luche, nuestro maestro nos ha comandado.- Linhardt aclaro una verdad sobre la batalla.

-Ahorranos tus monsergas, Linhardt. ¡lo importante es que hemos ganado!.- el peliazul dijo emocionado al haber tenido la Victoria.

-Ya no hay que combatir más ¿no? preferiría haberme quedado en mi habitación...- nerviosa y tímida como siempre, Bernadetta hablo.

-No se habéis dado cuenta...esta es una victoria de todos y no fue por uno ni otro...porque...- hablo Morgan junto a todos alrededor del profesor para que Edelgard continuará.

-Fue porque unimos nuestras fuerzas, gracias Morgan.- dijo con tranquilidad la joven peliblanca, ganándose la mirada de todos los miembros de la casa.

-Emmm ¿he dicho algo raro? es raro que hable sobre la Unidad?. De ser así, más les vale cambiar de actitud. De hecho, voy a cancelar la celebración para profundizar en el tema.- con el tema de cancelar la celebración, todos pusieron cara de Poker ante la declaración de la futura emperador.

-Era broma, venid todos. es hora de festejar este momento!.- en eso, un grito ensordecedor se escucho por parte de las águilas negras.

* * *

-Lo hiciste bien Morgan, dónde conseguiste esa experiencia para crear tácticas?.- pregunto la chica de pelo blanco mientras comía con el resto de águilas negras.

-Digamos que...mi gente tendía a encontrarse con muchos bandidos, por lo que mi padre y abuelo se encargaban de los pueblos invadidos por estos a cambio de alojarse un tiempo o un poco de monedas para conseguir comida.- contesto con unas mentiras y verdades a medias sobre su vida.

-Sobre esa defensa...se potencia por tu cresta?.- la pregunta se volvió ligeramente mordaz.

-Podria decir que si, pero la verdad nunca se cuando se activa o la active a voluntad; por lo que solamente me dejó llevar por la batalla. no importa tu sangre o armas, si tienes la habilidad suficiente se puede compensar.- contesto con la honestidad y algo que le había enseñado su padre en el pasado.

_Flashback__-Morgan...por más que tengas la sangre del Venerable, no significa que pueda haber alguien mejor; que compensa su fuerza por habilidades...hasta el más campesino puede volverse el mejor guerrero si logra la habilidad necesaria.- le contesto un Robin mientras hablaba dentro de la casa de campaña de este.__-Entendido padre!.-__en eso, Robin se agachó evitando una cuerda que tenía una sartén al final.__-Intenta de nuevo jejeje.-__-Demonios!.-__Fin del flashback._-Comprendo...bueno, disfrutemos de la victoria; sin ti y el profesor esto no hubiera Sido tan difícil.- contesto con felicidad la peliblanca, que recibió una afirmación por parte de Morgan.

-[Mmm, que pasó?...].- una adormilada Sothis se encontraba dentro de su sala de trono como siempre, pero no estaba aquel muchacho.

En eso, vio como una luz púrpura con blanco empezaba flotar enfrente de ella; al principio la diosa la ignoro pero cuando pasaba por su cara molestando su sueño explotó.

-[AHHHHH DEJAME DORMIR!].- dijo molesta dándole un golpe a la esfera, iluminando el lugar ligeramente dejando ver unas escenas como si fuera una película.

_-Porque lo hiciste...Robin?.- hablo con peliazul que tapaba de su pecho una lanza pequeña de energía antes de caer desplomado.__-jejejeJajajaJAJAJAJAJA.- _Una risa demoníaca se escucho dándole un ligero escalofrío a la Peliverde.

_**-QUE ES LO QUE MIRAS NIÑA?!.- En eso, una figura se mostró con una expresión de Shock.**_

_**Era la joven humana Morgan y a lado de ella, una joven de pelo azul largo con una expresión de terror que fácilmente podría ser su madre o hermana.**_

_**-PADRE****!.-**_

-[Que demonios...es esto?...].- pregunto Sothis intrigada ante lo que vieron sus ojos, junto a una ligera curiosidad adecuada para su cuerpo.

Fin del capítulo

:3


	7. Capitulo 6

Morgan se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío atronador.

Cuando se percató de la oscuridad, la peliazul busco su espada como pudo pero se percató que no la tenía en su mano.

En eso, gritos y gritos se empezaron a oír.

Miedo, ira, dolor y sufrimiento...de tantas personas pero había voces reconocidas...

**__-Por favor...dejame!.- dijo una voz de una diva conocida junto a unos golpes atronadores_**.

El sonido de una silla intentado ser movida débilmente se escucho seguidamente con la voz de...

**_-Por favor...déjame salir...- era la voz de la tímida arquera de las águilas negras_**

-DOROTHA! BERNADETTA!.- la estratega empezó a correr intentado seguir los gritos.

Pero los gritos cesaron cuando una visión horrible apareció.

Eran todos los cadáveres de los miembros de su casa, cubierto con energía oscura atravesando su pecho y todo su cuerpo.

Dejando un gran charco de sangre que sus botas votaron, hasta que unos ojos rojos intensos aparecieron enfrente de ella.

**_-VOLVI...PLAGA DE NAGA!...-_**

* * *

-Eh?...- cuando se percató del mundo real, Morgan estaba enfrente de el espejo que había dentro de su habitación...

-Soy la sangre del estratega y de Grima... aunque no quiera...reconocerlo.- la peliazul sabia que un día llegaría que manifestará estas pesadillas.

Ella fue concebida cuando Robin no despertó a Grima pero la energia oscura de este...se transfirió parte a ella.

La sangre de su madre que tiene relación con Naga, le permitió suprimir la energía negativa pero parece que el poder oscuro se esta fortaleciendo y empezaron con esta pesadilla.

Se acercó a la espada [Falchion] y la levanto pars reflejarse en esta.

_-Si__ por alguna razón horrible del destino el intenta aparecer en este mundo...acabaré conmigo para evitar provocar sufrimiento...- _pensó con determinación antes de tomarla y colocarsela para salir de su dormitorio tranquilamente.

Mientras se dirigía al aula, Morgan estaba pensando si habría posibilidades de su aparición en este mundo ya que; no hay nada de su cuerpo para que tenga posibilidades.

Pero con el poder del dragón caido, no sorprendería que pudiera volverse un caos mas alla de su mundo.

Llegando al aula, se fue a sentarse a una de las mesas y saco la Falchion para empezar a limpiarla tranquilamente.

Sabía que el arma nunca se rompería o algo por el estilo pero nunca esta mal limpiar sus armas.

Habia adquirido un espada de acero, sus grimorios mágicos parecían recargarse solamente y destruirse como pasaría en su mundo.

Terminando de limpiar la espada, noto la presencia de Byleth entrando al aula; siendo semana de clases.

-Comencemos con esto rápido, ya que el conocimiento engrendra todo la experiencia.- dijo con su voz monótona mientras miraba su notas para la clase.

Por más que Morgan intentará ocultarlo, internamente sus ojos brillaron como si de una niña pequeña fuera.

Los temas fueron desde simples hasta algo intesivos, en eso se le ocurrió preguntarle a su profesor.

-Profesor, una duda...es sobre el manejo de la lanza; ¿cómo se puede adaptar a alguien de mi estatura?.- pregunto la peliazul a la reencarnación de su padre.

Byleth empezó hacer un análisis rápido, la estatura de Morgan era algo baja siendo casi de la misma estatura que Bernadetta.

-Podrias usar un estilo fuerte y firme, pero tendrías que mejorar tu fuerza física de manera considerable para poder compensar.- comento el mercenario de pelo verde oscuro.

-Gracias profesor!.-

Byleth mantuvo su mirada estoica pero muy adentro algo sintió felicidad por ella pero fue imperceptible.

...

Faltaba pocos días para encargarse del grupo de bandidos, Morgan se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca hasta que el profesor Byleth entro.

-Morgan, necesitaré que en la misión que viene seas la segunda al mando.-

-La segunda al mando profesor? porque?.- La peliazul había cerrado el libro y miro al mercenario ante el comentario.

-Será la primera vez que muchos tomen una vida, deberás ser un apoyo emocional para evitar que se vean aturdidos después.- ya afuera de la biblioteca, empezaron hablar mientras caminaban hacia el área del comedor.

-Entiendo...siempre es difícil el tomar una vida, pero una vez mi padre me dijo una frase: _El derramar la sangre no es lo que importa en ocasiones...-_

_-Si no de quién sea la sangre que se derrama. _Conozco esa frase, mi padre me la dijo cuando inicie en ser mercenario.- contesto el profesor llegando al comedor junto a la estratega de cabello azul.

-Bueno Profesor, me retiro. Voy a practicar lo que me dijo para utilizar la lanza.- comento alegre mientras se empezaba a retirar.

La razón por la que Morgan quería aprender a usar esa arma, es para poder variar su arsenal y así ser menos predecible en el combate ya que podría poner en una situación al enemigo sobre que usará.

Aparte quería poder superar a su madre sobre el uso de diferentes armas.

Llegando a la plaza de armas, noto que se encontraba vacía a comparación de otras ocasiones; por lo que tranquilamente tomo una lanza de madera que servía de práctica.

_-Estilo: Pesado y Firme...- _con una respiración profunda, empezó a hacer movimientos que intentarán seguir acordé a lo que le dijo Byleth.

Pero siempre terminaba en una posición muy expuesta y que fácilmente terminaría con una apuñalada bastante profunda a manos de una espada de bronce incluso.

Se concentro tanto en seguir practicando que no se percató de que alguien había entrado al lugar y la observaba.

-Amateur!.- grito mientras daba un golpe pero sus pies no se estaban bien colocados, provocando que estás choquen y se cayera.-Wuaaaaa!.-

Pero fue detenida por los brazos de alguien que reconoció gracias a un color: azul.

-Parece que se te está complicando esto.- la voz de Dimitri de manera bromista mientras La peliazul se paraba.

-Me impresiona que puedas usar la lanza de manera que parezca simple, para mí es como si tuviera 2 pies izquierdos.- comento Morgan mientras mantenía la lanza de madera.

-Realmente es solamente dejarte llevar y crear tu estilo propio, como tú estilo de combate cuando usas la espada como si fuera un estoque o como una espada rudimentaria; dependiendo la situación.- le apoyo Dimitri mientras este también tomaba una lanza de práctica.

Morgan cerro los ojos e intento seguir el consejo de alguien experto en la lanza como el delegado de los leones azules, empezando con un movimiento centrado de apuñalamiento para seguir con movimientos de cortes; agachandose para aprovechar su estatura y termino con un corte hacia lo que sería la garganta de una persona.

-Bien, pero cuando hiciste esos movimientos dejaste aberturas que otro lancero con más experiencia hubiera aprovechado y te hubiera dañado.- comento con una mirada relajada, la peliazul sabía que puede sonar despectivo pero tenia razón.

Aparte no es tan duro como cierto sirviente de su abuelo que termino casado con la obsesionada con su padre, con una hija igual de loca que su madre.

_-El destino es curioso sobre todo.-_

En eso, recordó algo que planeaba hacer para ir preparando mentalmente a su delegada.

-Lo siento Dimitri, ocupo ir con Edelgard para hablar con ella. muchas gracias por tu ayuda!.- el rubio sabia que se refería la "nómada", la misión que tenia contra los bandidos.

-Cuidate Morgan, no sabes lo inesperado que puede salir todo. me gusta entrenar contigo, eres muy habilidosa.- dijo el rubio con sinceridad y una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Morgan.

La peliazul se planeaba ir pero no pudiendo dejar su lado picara, se regreso corriendo para darle un beso a la mejilla a Dimitri y luego irse con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vaya vaya, parece que nuestro león logro atrapar a la águila. Aunque me impresiona que hayas sido tan denso.- la voz de cierto moreno detrás de ellos se hizo presente.

-Siempre estuviste aquí?!.- El delegado de los leones se sorprendio por la presencia de Claude, que le saco un ligero susto.

* * *

Saliendo de la plaza de armas, se fue al aula de su casa; Edelgard estaba ahí la mayoría del tiempo en los tiempos libres.

-Edelgard!.- grito entrando al aura, llamando la atención de la peliblanca que estaba junto a Hubert, su sirviente.

-¿Ocurre algo Morgan?.-

-Ocupo hablar con usted a solas, Nos permites Hubert?.- el pelinegro se mantuvo serio, el asentimiento de Edelgard fue suficiente para que el tenebroso sirviente se retirará.

-Es sobre la misión, sabes lo que tendremos que hacer...- la voz seria y ligeramente triste hizo que bajará la temperatura en la zona donde estaban ambas.

La mirada de Edelgard se vio ligeramente entristecida, tendrán que tomar vidas humanas.

Sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento incluso cuando tuviera que tomar el poder, pero incluso es complicado de mentalizarse.

-Mira Edelgard...yo cuando tome mi primera vida lo hice para defender a mi madre de unos bandidos; se sintió una sensación muy pesada ver cómo la sangre manchaba mis manos. Pero mi padre se me acerco y me dijo "_Quitaste una vida...pero fue para proteger lo que amas y más vidas de otros. lo que importa es de quién derramas la sangre, un inocente o un ladrón... ahí esta lo importante"_.- la anécdota de Morgan, hizo que la peliblanca suspirara luego vino una cosa más

-El profesor me puso como el segundo al mando, estaré para poder calmar a quien más se vea afectado durante el combate.-menciono Morgan mientras calmaba su mirada.

Edelgard suspiro para luego poner su habitual vista serena y Morgan simplemente se fue a sentar para empezar a leer.

_-¿Realmente que fue lo que vivió?.- _La futura emperador sabía que solamente podían dar ese tipo de consejos, personas ya experimentadas en batalla donde se jugaron todo.

-Usted también se dió cuenta...lady Edelgard...- la voz calmada de Hubert se escucho cuando se puso a lado de su señora.

-Si Hubert, Ella oculta más cosas de lo que aparenta. su forma de dirigir durante el simulacro y esto me lo confirmó, ella ya está curtida en campos de batalla.- hablo Edelgard tranquilamente junto a su sirviente.

-Será divertido descubrirlo...-

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y el día llegó, rápidamente se cambió con su uniforme y se preparó para con su equipo para ir al vestíbulo dónde estaba todo el ruido creado por su casa.

Resulto que les habían informado que ya habían encontrado a los bandidos que llevan causando líos desde hace tiempo, acorralados en el "Cañón Rojo de Zanado"

y ahorita mismo, estaban siendo acompañados por tropas de los soldados de seiros para dirigirse y apoyar a las tropas que habían acorralado al grupo de bandidos.

-Escuchen todos, ahorita los que están al mando después de mi es la estudiante Morgan y la delegada Edelgard...por lo que las órdenes también pueden ser dadas por ellos.- la voz de Byleth era alzada pero sin mostrar enojo, para que se pueda oír entre todo el ruido que aumentaba mientras llegaban al cañón.

Ya en posición y con varios estudiantes con sus tropas puestas, Byleth empezó hacer su formación.

Puso al frente a Hubert y Bernadetta para darle encargarse de los que bloqueaban el puente.

Hubert se mantuvo sereno cuando vio al primero arquero caer ante uno de sus hechizos oscuros, mientras que Bernadetta...

-A mi no me importa que me roben! ¿¡me podemos ir ya a casa?!.-

Con un suspiro y el puente liberado, Morgan ordeno a las tropas avanzar mientras que Byleth y los demás estudiantes se encargaban de los bandidos.

Se juntaron Edelgard, Byleth, Caspar, Hubert y Petra por el este, mientras que Morgan, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Linhardt y Dorothea fueron por el norte en una formación de pinza.

Encargándose de arqueros molestos por parte de los tres hechiceros de "Razón" mientras que Linhardt curaba a los demás usando su magia blanca.

Cuando encerraron al capitán bandido con la formación, dejándolo solo.

Desenfundando la Falchion de su vaina, se posicionó enfrente del maestro que estaba acompañando a Edelgard; estando las dos comandantes y el general si usaramos rangos militares.

-Esto se acabo Kostas, tus tropas estan acabadas y los unicos vivos ya fueron capturados...solamente rindete.- hablo con seriedad la joven peliazul mientras mantenía firme su espada.

En eso, miro con despreció a Edelgard y grito.

-Maldita noble...las niñitas ricachonas como tú deben morir!.- el lider de los bandidos escupió su oido sin sentido hacia la delegada.

-¿Crees que tu origen plebeyo te da el derecho de elegir quien vive y quién muere?, eres un despojó.- la molestia era palpable en el ambiente.

El hombre se abalanzó sobre Edelgard, que esta simplemente se vio ligeramente tomada por sorpresa debido a la fuerza y resistencia del hombre que pudo resistir un ataque de hacha directamente.

Cuando regreso para atacar dando un salto, Edelgard simplemente se movió a un lado para mostrar una Morgan en posición de contraataque.

Al momento en que la Falchion sintio un corto tiempo la fuerza del arma y su impacto.

_SWING!_

-Tu eras la niña...que acabo con mis hombres en aquel pueblo?...je, y dicen que el monstruo...soy...yo...- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto al sentir el corte en toda su mitad.

Morgan se quedó quieta por unos momentos, para luego suspirar.

-Esto se acabó.-

* * *

Morgan estaba sentada contra una de las piedras respirando ligeramente agitada pero...su mirada se encuentra sobre la espada.

Siempre era difícil eso.

Una cosa era acabar con la vida de un resurecto en su línea de tiempo, a un bandido que no sabes porque eligió ese camino.

En eso, Edelgard se le acercó y le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Parece que a ti aun te afecta...hacer esto.-

-Ya sabes, siempre sera dificil matar a otro humano incluso si este es "malo"; nunca sabemos porque eligió ese camino. ya que nada es tan blanco y negro como lo puede plantear la iglesia.- dijo mientras miraba hacia el vacío.

-Es así. Hay que ir a hablar con el profesor ya que es hora de irse.-

Morgan solamente suspiro y empezo a acompañar a Edelgard, aunque algo en el mas profundo de su alma hablo...

**_-Esta escencia...NAGAAAAAAA!.-_**

* * *

El valle, donde habían quedado algunos cadáveres...empezaron a convulsionar cuando una energía oscura los empezo a cubrir y sus ojos brillando en un inteso rojo carmesí.

Eran resurectos...

**_Un parásito crecio más pero con la espada del dragon divino...su energía se disipa._**

Fin del capítulo.

Waaaaa :3


	8. Capitulo 7

-Lady Rhea...ha sucedido algo...- el Peliverde se encontraba a solas con la líder de la iglesia, con su mirada sería.

La Peliverde estaba con un mirada sería poco habitual en ella, todo esto se debió a un informe dado por varios de sus caballeros.

Sucedió poco tiempo después de la batalla en el cañon rojo.

Algunos cuerpos de los bandidos muertos se levantaron cubiertos de energía oscura que transpiraba emociones negativas, fueron derrotados fácilmente con sus cuerpos disolviéndose en polvo oscuro.

-¿Esa misma energía oscura...fue la que sentimos aquella vez?.- la arzobispa se encontraba mirando hacia afuera, desde su ventana.

-Desconocemos pero es probable que lo sea...nunca habíamos sentido una así, el poder no era suficiente pero debemos investigar para evitar que se vuelva mas fuerte.-

-¿No quedo nada de los cuerpos resucitados?.- la Peliverde estaba con su mirada sería aún, con su asesor Setheth.

-Lamentablemente no, debemos esperar nuevamente a que aparezca para poder saber de dónde proviene o quién la esta utilizando.- con el asesor se encontraba igual de preocupado.

-Señora Rhea...no cree que estén tratando de resucitar a alguien con toda la energía oscura? Por lo que vemos, parece que la quieren acumular en algo pero por la presencia de la diosa, esa energía es disipada y va con lo primero que encuentre.- hablo el asistente mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de quién tramaria algo así tan enfrente de sus narices.

-Haz que sigan investigando Setheth, no sabemos quién o quienes están en contra de la diosa.- la arzobispa quería mantener su imagen ante la posibilidad de quién podía volver.

Némesis...

-¿Lista Edelgard?.- la estratega peliazul se preparó utilizando una espada práctica mientras que la peliblanca estaba con una hacha igual de práctica.

-No te vayas a contener Morgan, porque yo no lo haré!.-

Edelgard fue la primera en atacar con un ataque en diagonal para seguir con otro, el primero fue bloqueado con facilidad mientras que el segundo ya fue más tardado en evadir para la estratega.

Una sonrisa se poso en ambas chicas, habían estado entrenando juntas en los últimos días para aumentar sus capacidades de la futura líder del imperio.

Hubert miraba con sumó interés la interacción de su señora con la que se podría llamar "Amiga" por las reacciones que tenía ante la peliazul.

Pero el pelinegro tenía otro interés muy grande más que sobre la chica y era sobre la espada que traía.

La llamada [Falchion, al principio la considero una espada forjada de manera considerable pero por los combates que han llevado y los movimientos que ha usado; una espada regular incluso por el mejor herrero se hubiera roto.

Las únicas armas que conocía que podían pasar tanto tiempo en uso sin dañarse...eran los regalos de la diosa.

Siempre le dió una espina de duda la chica, aparentaba tener la misma edad que todos pero su experiencia es de alguien curtida en batalla y que vio hechos fuertes.

-Voy a descubrir quién eres realmente...Morgan...- pensó el pelinegro mientras veía como su pelea se había terminando con ambas agitadas.

Cuando se tranquilizaron y rieron ante el duelo; cuando Morgan decidió voltear noto a un Dimitri desanimado a la lejanía y retirándose de la plaza de armas.

Cuando Morgan noto la actitud, decido preguntar.

-Edelgard, sabes que le ocurre a Dimitri?.- pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

-No lo sé...pero debe ser importante y personal para no decirlo...- dijo la futura emperatriz, para la hija de Robin no fue suficiente esa explicación.

Pero luego descubrira el porque...

Dejando las armas de práctica, empezaron a platicar un poco sobre temas vanales; con un suspiro decidió pararse y empezar a caminar por Garreg Mach.

Vio como algunos estudiantes la saludaban de manera amistosa devolviendo el mismo, cuando en esto, sumergida en sus pensamientos...cuando chocó con una persona.

-Lo siento lo siento!.- dijo la chica de pelo azul, nerviosa cuando se levantó tras chocar con una armadura plateada y tonos rojos.

De pelo rubio y ojos azules, era Catherine "El filo de trueno" la caballero de Seiros más fuerte.

-Señorita Catherine...-

-Eh? Aaaa eres tú...Morgan,cierto?.- pregunto la caballero mientras se levantaba.

-Si soy yo, usted viene para ayudar en cuanto la próxima misión según tengo entendido?.- pregunto la estratega mientras recordaba la poco información que se le dió a todo la clase del imperio.

-Si aunque no se ha aclarado todo aún; oye parece que te haz vuelto bastante popular, tus nombre de estado escuchando entre voces por los estudiantes. Muchos están envidiando a las águilas...aunque algunas no sienten buena espina hacia ti.- dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

-A que se refiere con buena espina?.-

-Pues...algunos de los más creyentes se han mostrado molestos por tu nula aparición en los rezos.-

-Ah eso, bueno es que me la paso practicando con mi espada *Señalando a la Falchion envainada* y con mi Magia aunque estado practicando con la lanza gracias a la ayuda de Dimitri.- contesto la hija de Robin mientras explicaba toda esa situación que más de una vez ha pasado.

Dijo la verdad pero internamente algo le daba mala espina todo el asunto relacionado con la religión, incluso el sistema de meses era lunas (cosa que le causo dolores de cabeza para adivinar cuál sería su mes en todo ese calendario extraño).

-Tu no te mortifiques con eso, en esta vida nunca podrás caerle bien a todo el mundo. Aunque a mí opinión, es más envidia que otra cosa.- diciendo lo último para soltar una risa contagiosa.

-Bueno señorita Catherine, me retiro ya que quiero ir a dar un respiro después de entrenar.- dijo amablemente para luego retirarse de ahí, para caminar por Garreg Mach nuevamente

Pero todo a detuvo cuando una voz conocida sono en su espalda.

-Morgan, profesor buscarte...hablándonos para el comedor ir.- una voz con su clásica complicación para el hablar el idioma.

Era Petra

-Al comedor?.- pregunto la peliazul,

-Si, vamos.-

Morgan y Petra se dirigieron tranquilamente al comedor, con la peliazul tratando de dar una conversación amena entre las dos chicas; se llevaba bien con ella ya que le permitía hablar más libremente sobre su "vida" antes de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron, vieron rápidamente al profesor comiendo tranquilamente junto a dos platos.

-Están aquí, vengan por favor.- dijo el Peliverde con su monótono tono de voz, que le daba un poco de escalofrío realmente.

Ambas chicas se sentaron, demostrando su sorpresa ante la comida de Fodlan; siendo de lugares ajenos al lugar; Probar comidas era bastante de su interés.

-No se ve mal...bueno, soy bastante ajena a la gastronomía del lugar.- dijo con ligera pena para empezar a comer el platillo.

El sabor la golpeó de inmediato.

.era dulce pero igualmente agrio un poco; le gustó.

Pero para Petra...no le pareció gustarle mucho.

Que más se le va hacer.

Saliendo del comedor se dirigió al cuartel, dónde había muñecos de práctica que le serían de utilidad para la técnica que quería aprender.

Una técnica que viene desde el gran rey héroe Marth.

La Danza sable o "Dancing Blades".

Era una técnica de combate que se basa en varios tajos ligeramente impredecible, que podía acabar con un corte en ascenso, un corte en martillo o varios tajos rápidos.

Ignorando a muchas de las personas en el cuartel, desenvaino la espada que traía y se concentro.

Todo se oscureció, solo el latido de su corazón se escuchaba.

Boom-Boom.

Abriendo los ojos rápidamente, empezó a replicar la técnica que venía desde el origen.

-Arriba...Abajo...- pensaba velozmente, antes de dar un pequeño giro mientras se agachaba; empezando a dar unas apuñaladas rápidas.

Vio el muñeco de práctica, notando que las heridas serían muy superficiales en un cuerpo humano; por lo que suspiro y siguió practicando con el mismo problema.

Al ser una técnica de rápidos movimientos, tiende a no dar verdaderamente un corte preciso para dañar.

-¿Nueva técnica?.- dijo un rubio que se acercó tranquilamente a Morgan, siendo Dimitri.

-Es bastante obvio jeje...es una técnica que viene desde mi rama materna, se llama "Danza Sable". Mi madre la utilizaba cuando tenía que acabar rápido con alguien y se debe tener una coordinación perfecta para realizarla.- comento la peliazul mientras alzaba la espada para ver ligeramente su brillo.

-Tecnica de familia...entonces debe ser algo que aprecies de ellos, estando tan lejos.- dijo con una sonrisa el futuro rey.

-Si...aprecio.- con ligera pena lo contesto.- en eso recordó, la expresión que tenía Dimitri.

-Oye...¿Sabes algo de Lord Lonato? El porque haría lo que está haciendo?.- pregunto sin mala intención, quería saber algo del objetivo de la próxima misión.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con la muerte del Rey, ya que hubo revueltas...me resulta frustrante no poder reclamar mi trono debido a mi edad...- se notaba la frustración en la voz de Dimitri, junto a la fuerza que hacía apretando su mano.

Dimitri se calmo un poco al sentir el tacto de Morgan sobre su hombro y escuchar tus palabras.

-Tranquilo...me encargaré de traerle tranquilidad, se que serás un excelente Rey; Dimitri...- dijo con una sonrisa auténtica y cálida, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rubio.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, aprendiendo y viendo cómo algunos mejoraban su maestría con armas o magia; aunque ella tenía complicaciones con la magia blanca...ella por nacimiento tenía una afinidad con la magia elemental incluso con la magia oscura gracias a padre, por su madre tenía un ligero potencial en la fé por lo que decidió cambiar un enfoque de las lanzas junto a magia blanca para poder dar soporte también.

Había sido aconsejado de que se apoyará con Lienhard para mejorar su rendimiento en magia blanca; cosa difícil porque su "guía" estaba dormido cada 5 minutos.

Aunque eso no duró mucho, porque a los días...les tocó ir a la misión por Lord Lonato.

El lugar era llamado "El camino de Magdred".

El trayecto fue considerablemente pesado incluso más de uno tomo descanso pero, lograron llegar a la montaña.

Lamentablemente, había llegado una gran niebla que cubrió todo el campo complicando el ver la posición del enemigo.

Aunque según estaba logrando escuchar, ellos solamente estarían de refuerzo en caso de que la batalla se pusiera fea.

-Morgan...que bueno que estás aquí, tu que eres de gran ayuda...porque no escuchas la explicación sobre el filo de trueno.- el pelinegro hizo presente sus intenciones, que Edelgard simplemente la apoyo a universo a la conversación.

-Me pregunto...que llevo a Lord Lonato a revelarse tan temerariamente...- pregunto mientras sostenía su barbilla.

-Todo se remontan a la tragedia..- respondió la rubia con un tono ligeramente triste.

-No se mucho del tema Catherine, me podrías explicar.- pregunto de manera monótona el profesor

-Yo me encargo profesor...hace apenas 4 años unos duscuriano asesinaron al rey de Fergus, creo que es un buen resumen de lo que ocurrió...verdad?.- explico la peli blanca con tristeza en su voz.

-(Mataron...al padre de Dimitri...).- la información tomo en shock a Morgan, pero decidió mantener su fachada.

-Si, aunque te haz dejado algunos unos detalles...por ejemplo que tenían espías dentro del propio reino; entre ellos Christophe, hijo de Lonato...que fue entregado a la iglesia y ejecutado.-

-(La iglesia ejecutando? Pero no hubiera sido mejor sacarles información y retenerlos?).- Morgan se siguió preguntando, ante la acción de la institución.

-¿La iglesia ejecuta a los criminales?.- Byleth pregunto ante la duda de la explicación.

-Desde el punto de vista de la iglesia, ellos hicieron justicia en nombre del reino; que en esos momentos estaban sumidos en el caos...sea cual sea la verdad del asunto; desde ese momento...bueno su odio es hacía toda la institución pero principalmente a la persona que entrego a Christophe.- para Morgan, todo los puntos conectaron ante como fue narrada la historia.

Ella fue quien entrego a Christophe a la iglesia.

En eso, un monje guerrero apareció.

-¡Mi señora, el enemigo está cerca! ¡No hay escapatoria! Sus números superan con creces, se las han arreglado para superar el perímetro gracias a la niebla!.- informo el soldado, manteniendo su posición firme.-

-Me temo que las perspectivas de la batalla han cambiado radicalmente. ¡Preparaos todos para la batalla!.-

Enfundando con Falchion en mano y formando en escuadrones incluyendo el suyo; se prepararon para avanzar.

-Morgan, alguna idea de cómo proceder?.- pregunto Edelgard, tratando de mantenerse cerca de la estratega.

-Negativo, la niebla me impide verificar las posiciones. Por lo que es un combate a ciegas, profesor. Usted toma las riendas del asunto.- hablo al peliverde que esté simplemente asintió.

Tras una información dada por Catherine, se desplegaron al frente y notaron algo.

-Este olor...sangre recién derramada, parece que la batalla ya ha comenzado...entre la niebla.- la tristeza se hizo notar en su voz.

Morgan igualmente noto el olor, pero está simplemente se mantuvo callada.

Todos se empezaron a mover a través de la niebla, a ciegas hasta que chocó con uno de los soldados del Lord Lonato; este poseía una armadura demasiado improvisada incluso su casco parecía estar hecho a mano.

-A aunque no superen! Daremos todo por Lord Lonato.- grito el soldado para lanzarse con una lanza a mano, rápidamente la peli azul logro esquivar el ataque y dar un corte en el estómago. La espada atravesó la coraza sin problemas.

Morgan no pudo procesar todo, teniendo que seguir avanzando para evitar una emboscada; notando unos árboles debidos a la forma de su sombra.

Llegando a una zona con tropas, vio una lucha campal con un soldado de aspecto más preparado que poseía una espada.

Hubo un duelo entre ambos espadachines, pero fácilmente fue superado y termino con su garganta cortada; con unas últimas palabras.

-Lo siento...Lord...-

Morgan tenía la mano temblorosa, hasta sentía el sentimiento de la espada diciéndole "Algo está mal".

En eso, noto como el olor a sangre se intensificó y el sonido de magias se presentó.

Hasta, que una presión se sintió.

La figura de Catherine se iluminó cuando su espada [El filo del trueno] con una luz dorada y roja; que con un brinco acabo con dos soldados pesados electrocutados por la espada.

Al momento que la espada desató su brillo, la niebla pareció despejarse ante la espada. Dejando a la vista los pocos batallones que quedaban.

Hubo una discusión entre Lord Lonato y Catherine pero muy pocos lograron escuchar.

-Ahora la niebla se ha despejado, nada impedirá que la diosa os juzgue a vosotros y a la hedionda iglesia central!.- el hombre mayor grito con rencor en su voz.

Moviéndose rápidamente intento acercarse a Edelgard, pero las trompas resagdas se interpusieron en su camino; pero fueron rápidamente vencidas por Catherine y el profesor mientras sigue hacía Lord Lonato.

Cuando la peli azul llegó con su líder de caza, solamente pudieron ver cómo Lord Lonato intento dañar al peliverde...pero solamente termino probando el filo de Byleth.

-Maldita mujer...Christophe...lo... siento.- con sus últimas fuerzas y pesar final en su cuerpo, dió sus últimas palabras.

Mientras Morgan se encontraba limpiando la Falchion, se quedó pensativa.

¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo?

¿Era realmente...justicia?

Era tan solo un padre desesperado por la muerte de su hijo, muerto a manos de una traición...

En eso, escuchó la discusión de sus compañeros.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Esto es un sin sentido! Jamás había visto a tanta gente desesperada!.- Gaspar se mostraba realmente molesto, ante su visión de todo.

-Obligar a cuidadanos inocentes a arriesgar sus vidas de esta forma...ese hombre no era ningún noble; era un monstruo.- dijo Ferdinand mientras mostraba su disgusto

-¿Que habrá llevado a lord Lonato a hasta ese extremo?...- Hubert mantenía su duda igualmente.

-Es fácil y a la vez difícil...su vida ya no tenía sentido para el; perder a su hijo lo dejo sin rumbo en este mundo. Y nunca sabremos el dolor que vivió hasta ahora... sabiendo que su hijo ya no estaba por una traición.- hablo con dolor, ganando una mirada de los tres pero sabiendo la verdad.

-No hay buenos y malos en este punto y sin saber nada...solamente. víctimas.-

-Todos están conmocionados porque entre las tropas enemigas había aldeanos...- la peli blanca le explicaba a su profesor, la situación actual de su clase.

-Así de dura es la guerra Edelgard...- contesto el profesor con un intento de emoción en su voz.

-Si...ojalá todos pudiéramos asumir así la realidad, sin ambages. Los aldeanos que se habían aliado con lord Lonato por una causa que consideraban correcta. De modo que sería imprudente tratarlos como simples víctimas. Murieron por aquello en lo que creían.-

-Eso no quita que aquellos cuyos ideales sobre la justicia sean inadmisibles deben ser eliminados...por más que nuestros enemigos fueran dioses, jamás cabría abandonar nuestras metas.- termino de hablar...con un tono bastante fuerte sobre el tema.

-Concuerdo contigo Edelgard...no debemos abandonar nuestras metas...- dice con tono monótono

-Me sorprende oírlo de la boca de un profesor.- la respuesta de Edelgard fue bastante de sorpresa y de gratitud.

-Igual que lord Lonato, seré el tipo de gobernante que no vacila en arriesgar la vida de los cuidadanos por un futuro mejor...Morgan me dijo una frase: "El rey debe moverse, para que sus súbditos lo sigan".- contesto la futura emperatriz, recordando la frase de su amiga.

-Una frase bastante acertada...(Aunque siento que la había escuchado...).- contesto Byleth.

El regreso a Garreg Mach fue tenso y sería quedarse corto; con todos llegando a la anocherse para que pudieran ir a descansar; Cosa que todos hicieron.

Por lo que ahorita Morgan estaba dejado la Falchion a lado de su cama, mientras miraba al espejo.

Cuando una voz en su cabeza se escucho...

-{Mataste a gente inocente...no te diferencias tanto de mi, pequeña...}.- una voz aterradora y grave se escucho, y cuando miro nuevamente su reflejo.

Estaba ella ahí, pero con aura morado oscuro y con ojos rojos sangre mirando fijamente.

Con la marca de Grimma en su mano.

-No caeré ante ti...me encargaré de mi padre y que nunca aparezcas más...dragón oscuro.- en eso tomo la Falchion y la puso sobre su cuello.

-Incluso si debo acabar con mi vida.-

-Por dios, que tan desastroso fue este día.- dijo una Sothis molesta, sentada sobre su trono...cuando una misma esfera morada claro empezó a volar alrededor de ella.

-Por favor otra vez no!.- con darle un manotazo, para ver otros hechos...-

-Dime porque vas al enfrente a Chrome?.- pregunto un peliblanco con capucha, mientras hablaba con un pelo azul con la misma espada que había visto a la niña que estaba en la clase de Byleth.

-Quiero ser un mejor gobernante...y una frase que siempre me pongo es "Un rey debe moverse primero, para que sus súbditos lo sigan", aunque no pueda salvar a todas mis tropas, se que murieron por un bien mayor.-

-Pensamos lo mismo, pensamos lo mismo.- contesto con una notoria felicidad.

Antes de que energía oscura se empezó a levantar, formando unos tipos de zombies.

-RESURECTOS, LLAMA A LOS DEMAS!.- Grito Chrom para que luego Robin lanzará un Elfire al cielo.

-¿Que demonios son esas cosas? Y sigo preguntándome, ¿Quien es este sujeto?.- se pregunto la Loli mientras se ponía a pensar.

Fin del capítulo.

VOLVIÓ!


End file.
